


Cause It's Too Cold

by itsmylifekay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, cuddles that lead to sex, lots of ziam feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes home cold and needs Zayn to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause It's Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood since I listened to it on repeat while writing this.
> 
> I wrote this in one day and edited it the next so all mistakes are my own, and I apologize in advance. Hopefully it's good and you like it!

“Hey babe, budge over a bit, yeah?”

Zayn grumbles from his spot beneath the covers, a single patch of dark hair peeking out over the deep blue of the duvet, a sea of fabric rippling before a single hand emerges, reaching blindly for Liam’s wrist.

Liam doesn’t bother to suppress his smile as he laces his fingers with Zayn’s, uses them as an anchor as he slips into bed next to him. His cold toes press down over the top of Zayn’s warm ones, producing a hiss that he quickly smooths away with an apologetic press of lips. It’s warm inside of the cocoon of blankets, Zayn pressed up against his side like the blaze of a fire, hot breath ghosting across his cheek as he nuzzles into the side of Zayn’s head, tracing the line of his scruff with his nose.

Outside it’s bitter cold. Window panes are easily frosted with fog and the ground is brittle with frost and unforgiving winter.

He had come in from a late night out, cheeks stained red from the harsh bite of the wind that had whipped around him his entire way home. Now, his boots were laid strewn in the entryway, on their sides from where he’d kicked them off in his haste to get warm. The shower had helped but he hadn’t lingered for long, not near long enough to get proper comfortable, longing for a different kind of warmth entirely. The kind stolen from skin and lips and the whisper of covers against Zayn’s back.

Just the walk from the bathroom to their room was enough to have Liam shivering again, goosebumps rising quickly across his exposed skin, arms crossed over his chest as he shuffled across the carpet in nothing but his boxer briefs. But now he’s nestled tightly in Zayn’s arms, crushed against skin inked with designs he’d spent hours tracing with his fingers, his lips, until he could picture each one with his eyes closed.

Zayn lets out a long breath, chest caving in and bringing Liam even further into his embrace, hollowing out a spot for him against his body just like he had in his heart.

Liam never feels more loved than when he’s in Zayn’s arms.

“Fuck, Li.” Zayn mumbles. “You’re freezing.” He shifts closer to Liam, until their hips are bumping together, knees knocking before their legs tangle beneath the covers, Zayn trapping Liam’s ice-cold feet between his calves and the sheets.

Liam hums appreciatively and works his arms around Zayn’s torso, wedging one hand between Zayn’s side and the mattress, splaying the other across the warm expanse of Zayn’s back. “Sorry.” He says, though the word is mostly empty and they both know it. Liam loves nothing more than thawing in Zayn’s heat, basking in the warmth that seems to radiate from every piece of his skin, like a puppy curled up next to the hearth.

“S’okay, babe,” Zayn murmurs, slowly becoming more alert as he runs hands up and down Liam’s back, willing warmth into the length of his spine.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Liam whispers, even though they both knew that’s a lie as well. If Zayn hadn’t been awake when Liam wandered into the room, he would’ve pushed his way into bed and startled Zayn into consciousness with a cold nose pressed directly into the crook of his neck.

But Zayn plays along, as he always does. “I know, s’okay. I was already up, like, waiting for you.” A small smile curves his lips before he ducks down and presses them to the space behind Liam’s ear. “Hard to sleep without you here.” He tightens his arms a bit at that, as if wanting to make sure Liam knows actually where _here_ means, and not just in the sense of in their flat, or even in their bed.

Because Zayn’s happiest when Liam’s in his arms. A fact Liam accepts and, secretly, adores. After all, he’s happiest in Zayn’s arms too.

A shiver runs up Liam’s spine when a warm palm skirts his hip, thumb brushing over the bone while gentle fingers tease his side. “Mmmm,” Liam hums. “Love you so much, Zayn.” His entire body’s limp now, eyes drifting closed. “So much.”

Zayn stills, and Liam nuzzles his nose into the hollow of Zayn’s collarbone, letting out a satisfied noise that, if more awake, he’d probably deny making. Zayn’s hand moves against his hip again and a startled huff escapes his lips when he’s suddenly pushed onto his back. He blinks up into hazel eyes, dark with something Liam immediately recognizes as _want_ , and feels his gaze sharpen instantly to watch Zayn’s tongue trace his lips. Swallowing thickly, his next breath comes out a bit too needy sounding for his liking, but Zayn seems to approve, his damp lips parting and pressing just beneath Liam’s jaw.

“ _Leeyum,_ ” he whispers, a rough catch in his voice that has something curling hot and cloying deep inside Liam’s chest, sending warmth pooling between his legs. “Love you, too. So much.” He presses another kiss to Liam’s skin, this time at his temple. “Love when you come home to me.” His lips find Liam’s chin. “Love when you get all needy.” The corner of Liam’s mouth. “When you say you love me when you’re half asleep, like it’s easy as breathing.” His fingers are grasping at Liam’s chin now, easily parting his lips so that the tip of his index finger can slip inside.

Liam lets out a soft mewl and curls his tongue around the pad of Zayn’s finger, imagining he can taste the ridges there, the unique swirls that say _Zayn_ and _mine._

“That’s right, babe, ‘m yours.” Zayn whispers, and Liam realizes that maybe that last part wasn’t just in his head. “And you’re mine, too.” Zayn continues, finger pushing further into Liam’s mouth. “Isn’t that right, Li?”

Liam groans his approval and drops his jaw further, urges Zayn to slip another finger into the wet heat of his mouth until Zayn relents and then Liam’s lips are closing around the digits, sucking at them with his eyes clenched shut, furrow between his brow like he’s concentrating real hard, tongue swirling all around while needy sounds escape from his throat. Zayn moans softly, head dropping down for a moment, before he carefully pulls his fingers from Liam’s mouth. They come free with an obscene, wet sound, trails of saliva connecting the tan of Zayn’s skin to the distracting pink of Liam’s lips. “ _Babe,_ ” Zayn groans, lowering his head to capture Liam’s mouth in his own, teeth and tongue marking their place while his hand- the one that’s still dry- slides down to make quick work of Liam’s boxers, getting them down past his knees before grasping at Liam’s cock.

Liam’s hands clutch at Zayn’s shoulder blades as he kicks his pants the rest of the way off, spreading his knees as soon as he’s free, making room for Zayn to settle in the gap of his thighs, warmth against sensitive skin. A whimper escapes his mouth as Zayn’s fingers tease along the cleft of his ass. “Zayn,” he pleads, fingers clenching and unclenching against Zayn’s back, already leaving marks. “Zayn, please.”

“Course, babe.” Zayn says, before slipping his fingers expertly down Liam’s backside, pressing just his thumb to the twitching muscle of Liam’s rim. He circles it slowly while Liam writhes beneath him, just watching as Liam works so hard to restrain himself, forcing all of that muscle to stay still so Zayn can have control. “All you have to do is ask, Liam.” He presses a gentle kiss to Liam’s forehead, now damp with sweat. “Can never say no to you.”

And it’s true. Zayn’s never been able to resist Liam’s puppy-eyes and pouty lips.

“P-Please, Zayn.” Liam gasps, eyes rolling back as Zayn pushes his thumb in with one smooth motion.

“Like that, Li?” Zayn questions, pumping his thumb in and out and listening intently as Liam moans his response, eyelashes fluttering beautifully against velvet soft skin. His brow furrows at the non-existent resistance he finds and within moments his lips are turning up in a knowing smirk. “Already open for me, babe? Did you get yourself ready in the shower? Were you hoping this would happen?”

He keeps his thumb moving in a steady rhythm as Liam struggles to make words, mouth opening and closing uselessly for a while before managing a stuttered, “Y-Yes, w-wanted you.”

Zayn silences him with a kiss, open-mouthed and sloppy, tongues twining together like they’re thirsting for it, like they hadn’t memorized each other’s taste years ago. He pulls his thumb from Liam’s hole and quickly swallows Liam’s whined complaint, swallows Liam’s moan moments later, too, when he slips two fingers inside. He scissors a few times, thrusting his tongue into Liam’s pliant mouth in time with his fingers, letting out a groan when he realizes Liam’s even more stretched out than he’d imagined. A third fingers slides in without much effort and Liam keens, back arching, hips bearing down to try and pull Zayn deeper, just wanting _more._ He’s on fire now, heat crackling beneath his skin, running through his veins, the bite of winter wind long forgotten and replaced with thoughts of Zayn, Zayn, _Zayn_. “More,” he gasps. And Zayn is happy to give it to him.

Twisting his wrist, he pushes in again, fingers crooking and searching, stretching at Liam’s walls until he finds it, kissing Liam as he moans and pants through the pleasure. “Z-Zayn, ‘m ready,” Liam says, muffled into Zayn’s mouth, words wet and sticky between them.

“Know you are, babe. So good for me.” Zayn croons. He strokes his thumb lazily along Liam’s rim, feels where his fingers disappear inside, then thrusts in again. “Want you begging for it, want to know how desperate you are for me, yeah?”

“Oh, g-god,” Liam grunts, hips pushing down on Zayn’s hand. “P-Please, want you so much. So much, Zayn.” His toes clench into the sheets, legs trembling on either side of Zayn’s body. “Please!”

Liam’s cry goes straight to Zayn’s prick, makes his blood burn that much hotter as he looks down at the man spread out beneath him. “Alright,” Zayn relents, no longer able to hold himself back, needing to feel Liam around him, dragging him in like he never wants to let go. “Alright.” He pulls his hand away and reaches over Liam to rummage in the bedside table, grabbing the lube and quickly slicking up. “Spread your legs for me, babe, nice and wide.”

He kneels between Liam’s legs, grasps the base of his cock as Liam grabs the back of his own knees, keeps himself spread open for Zayn as he lines himself up and thrusts in. Liam lets out a sound halfway between a moan and a strangled whine, head shaking back and forth as Zayn keeps pushing forwards, going until he bottoms out, until his balls are flush against the crest of Liam’s ass.

Zayn pants down into Liam’s face, lips only centimeters apart as they both take a second to just _breath_ , to take in this moment of together and them and forever.

The silence stretches on, broken only by their ragged breaths and the sound of Liam’s nails scratching along Zayn’s back, Liam’s knees now hooked around Zayn’s elbows. And finally, when Liam thinks he’s about to go insane from the want and the need for Zayn to move, to touch him, to _anything,_ Zayn pulls out and pushes back in. Liam immediately works with him to set up a rhythm they can both work with, one they’ve practiced many times before, easily falling into the motions as Zayn dips down to take Liam’s lower lip between his own.

Liam’s chest is bracketed by his legs, nearly folded in half as Zayn bears down on him, arms braced on either side of Liam’s head as he moves. Their hips snap together and Liam’s eyes flutter with each impact. Every thrust is Zayn, Zayn, _Zayn,_ until Liam is drowning in it, moaning it on every exhale, unable to feel anything but Zayn all around him, inside him.

Completely entranced by the man beneath him, Zayn worships every piece of skin he can reach with his lips and mouth and tongue, leaving behind marks that he’ll trace with lazy fingers every day before they finally fade. Marks that Liam will admire in the mirror when he thinks Zayn isn’t looking. He pays special attention to the skin just above Liam’s heart, the dip of a shoulder, the curve of his neck. And all the while his hips are moving methodically in and out, leaving Liam a gasping mess against the sheets, completely broken open on his cock and lips and fingers.

“So beautiful like this,” Zayn murmurs, half to himself as he traces up the column of Liam’s throat. “So beautiful for me, babe.”

And just like magic- like he knew it would- Liam’s face flushes even darker, his teeth catching at his bottom lip as the words of praise wash over him. And this is one of Zayn’s favorite parts of sex with Liam. Complimenting him. Praising him when all he can do is blush and take it. Listen while Zayn tells him all of the truths he’d try so hard to deny in the light of day.

Zayn loves telling Liam just how much he loves him.

“So gorgeous, Li. God, your face, ‘s perfect.” Zayn says, pressing butterfly kisses all along Liam’s heated cheeks. “Love it when you blush for me…”

Liam shudders beneath Zayn and his head falls back, a broken moan of Zayn’s name falling from his lips.

“Love it when you say my name.” Zayn says. “Love you so much.”

“Z-Zayn, I- uh huh huh- I love you, too.” Liam’s response is jarred by each movement of Zayn’s hips but that just makes Zayn love it even more, able to hear himself in Liam’s words. He licks his lips slowly before starting in again.

“Love how gentle you are, Liam. Love how much care. Love how even your _heart_ is so fucking beautiful.” His breath stutters as Liam clenches around him, hips losing rhythm for a moment before picking back up again, faster than before.

“Love how much you want me. Love how you always want me to fill you up until you can’t take anymore.” Zayn’s panting now, voice as wrecked as Liam is beneath him. “You gonna come for me, babe, gonna show me how much you love it? My cock in your arse?”

“Ye-Yes,” Liam groans, clenching tight around Zayn’s throbbing length, a strong heat burning through him that singes across every nerve up to his skin.

Outside, the winter wind continues to whip through the streets, but inside, Liam is on fire.

“Gonna come just from this? Gonna come just from my dick in that tight little hole of yours?” Zayn’s voice is low, dirty, every word like barbed wire dipped in honey. “Gonna come just thinkin’ about how much I love you?”

Liam’s hips are wild now, all sense of rhythm gone as he pushes back against Zayn, clenches around him like a vice. There’s desperation in every line of his face, like he needs one more little push and needs Zayn to give it to him, is begging him to, like he knows Zayn can.

Like he knows Zayn’s been waiting for this moment.

And Zayn has.

“Love you so much, Liam James Malik.” Zayn murmurs, lips pressed tight to the shell of Liam’s ear as he twines their left hands together, clasps their fingers tight so that the rings there clink together.

And Liam’s entire world shatters, back arching as he shoots liquid, hot and white, up his chest, release making everything go blazing bright behind his eyelids.

Zayn works him through it, deep, rolling thrusts of his hips until Liam is whimpering and squirming against the sheets because it’s just too much. His eyes open and Zayn smiles into brown irises blown nearly black.

“Alright, babe?”

“Mmmm,” Liam hums happily, entire body warm and plaint in his post-orgasm bliss. He lets out a slight hiss as Zayn pulls out but is immediately reaching for Zayn’s hips, tugging him forward with one thumb pressed over the blocky heart at Zayn’s waist and the other tracing perfect caramel skin. By the time Liam stops pulling, Zayn is straddling his chest, cock achingly hard and curved up against his stomach until Liam tugs it down with a hand and presses it to the plushy softness of his lips, giving a lazy kiss to the head before taking it inside.

And Liam’s mouth is an absolute _sin_.

It’s all warm, wet heat; candy pink lips stretched tight across the skin of Zayn’s cock; tongue tracing up the underside until Zayn is shaking with need. Given the time and energy, Liam can have Zayn at his mercy with his mouth alone. But now, spent from his own orgasm, Liam merely opens his jaw wider and urges Zayn forward, guiding him to thrust shallowly into his mouth.

Zayn’s cock is a warm weight against Liam’s tongue, heavy and filling Liam’s senses with the taste of skin and heat and man as Zayn pushes further past his lips, the head nudging at the back of his throat. He moans around the intrusion and receives an appreciative curse in response, Zayn’s hands clenching at the headboard as he struggles to be gentle. Always so gentle. Always wanting it to be so good for Liam, never putting himself first.

Well this is Liam’s opportunity to take care of Zayn, to repay a small portion of the love he receives every day. Not that he thinks he has to. But he _wants_ to. So much.

Hollowing his cheeks, he flicks his tongue around Zayn’s length, pressing at the slit when Zayn pulls out next, groaning again when Zayn thrusts back in, swallowing as soon as he feels pressure at the back of his throat. Zayn grunts above him and Liam lifts his hands, places them on Zayn’s thighs, strokes soothingly over the skin there until Zayn’s eyes are opening and he’s looking down into Liam’s face; wide, teary eyes and swollen lips wrapped around his cock.

Zayn comes from that image with a gasp of Liam’s name, emptying himself down Liam’s throat, shuddering when Liam pulls back just enough to catch some in his mouth, roll it around with his tongue before swallowing it down. His tongue takes a path along his lips before he’s pulling Zayn in again, lapping at the slit and letting his lips drag along Zayn’s length as he withdraws, milking every last drop out of his spent cock.

Zayn slumps forward as he comes down from his high, letting the feeling of Liam’s fingers petting gentle patterns into his sides draw him back towards reality. His eyes blink and focus slowly, taking in Liam’s blissed-out smile and the state of the sheets, the mess slowly congealing on both of their chests.

Outside it’s bitter cold. It makes the tiles in the bathroom a menace against Zayn’s feet and the air in the hall feel like an assault, but back in their room everything is warm and peaceful. He makes a pass over Liam’s chest with the damp flannel he’d brought from the bathroom, pulls away the worst of the sheets, and then everything is mostly clean too.

“Hey babe, budge over a bit, yeah?” Zayn whispers and receives a grumble from what was his spot beneath the covers, a single patch of dark hair peeking out over the deep blue of the duvet, a sea of fabric rippling before a single hand emerges, reaching blindly for Zayn’s wrist.

He slips beneath the covers and pulls Liam tight to his chest, both of their bodies somehow managing to fit into only one half of the bed, limbs tangled indistinguishably and lips pressed to skin. Outside, it’s bitter cold. But inside, together, they’re warm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
